


Them

by saxy_beast2001



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxy_beast2001/pseuds/saxy_beast2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The amazing journey of when your crush finally realizes that you're the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peyton Badaluco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peyton+Badaluco).



I looked out my second floor room window as the dew dripped from the flowers in the front of her window. She was stunning. Always. We never really talked but I needed things to be different this summer. My last before I leave. Lily waved through her window and smiled as she slowly closed the blinds with a finger over her lips. I kept looking as the blinds fully closed. I shook my head as I saw her shadow unwrap her towel. I slowly walked away from the window as I looked at the time.  
“Crap, I'm gonna be late!” I yelled as I ran out the door.  
I hustled out the door and ran to her house. I knocked on the door. Lily answered the door. Godshe's gorgeous.  
“We're gonna be late if we don't leave now.” I whispered.  
Lily looked down as she put her hair up. She smiled and grabbed her bag.  
“Geez the last day of school and I'm gonna be late.” She complained.  
“I'm sorry.” I said as our hands slowly touched. Lily lookedup and blushed as she slowly slid to the side.  
“I can't do this. You should know that. We can't do this in public.” she whispered.  
“Why are you so scared? There's nothing scary about this. It's raw. You know that this… us is what you wanted.” I said as I grabbed her hand.  
Lily smiled as she squeezed back and sped up her walking. Our hands slipped from each other's as we reached the school.  
“Come over after school. Okay?” Lily whispered as she waved at her friends.  
I nodded my head and watched her skip up to her friends. I smiled as she looked over before she left for math. I slowly walked to band as I processed what Lily had said. “What does she mean by that?” I whispered under my breath.  
“What does who mean by what?” Josh asked.  
“Never mind.” I answered.  
*****************************************

School was out and I waited for Lily in front of her locker. She casually walked out of class with her friends. I slipped around the corner as I heard her distribute farewells to them. I slowly walked around the corner and made sure they were really gone before I came up to her. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear as I gentlywrapped my arms around her. I felt her smile as I kissed her neck. Lily finished grabbing her things and we slowly left the school. “Now we have the whole summer to ourselves.” Lily half shouted as she grabbed my hand and linked our fingers. I smiled at as we slowly walked down the street. She swung our hands back and forth. “Do you want to take a different way and have some fun?” Lily asked as her light brown hair shined in the sunlight. All I could do was lick my lips and nod my head. Lily smiled at me as she turned toward the abandoned elementary school. “Why are we here?” I asked her. She pointed to a shabby littleshack on the field. I looked at her questioningly. “It's the janitors shack. It's abandoned all except spiders.” Lily replied with a wink. She grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the shack. I slowly sped up with her as I squeezed her hand. Lily looked at me and squeezed it back. “It's okay. We won't get caught. I promise.” Lily whispered in my ear as she kissed right under my ear. I nodded my head and followed her into the shack. Lily smiled as she took took off her hoodie and revealed a skin tight tank top underneath. Lily grabbed my hands and pulled me close to her.“Kiss me.” Lily whispered in my ear. I slowly leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Lily slid her hands up in my hair as I pulled her even closer. She slowly pulled back. Lily slowly leaned forward and gently pushed me to my back. She gently slid onto my lap. She reached over and turned the radio on. Then Lily slowly laid down on me. Her head lay just under my chin. She held her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on top of hers and just laid there. I started to rub her back as she rubbed my shoulder. Lily looked up at me and smiled as she played with the strings on myhoodie. I kissed her forehead and slowly got to my elbows. She smiled up at me as she sat up on my lap. I sat up even more and then she turned the radio up and stood up. I stood up too and we started dancing. It was a slow song. But my heart was racing. “What are you so nervous about?” Lily asked as she moved her head up my chest. “It's just you've never done anything like this before. Why now when I have to leave at the end of the summer?” Lily shrugged her shoulders as she laid her head back down and started dancing again. I pulled hercloser and held her tight. “I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.” I whispered in her ear. “Don't think about that now. You have me right here. Just lose yourself in me.” Lily replied. I nodded my head as I kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled as she played with my sweatshirt strings. “Take it off.” Lily whispered as she bit my earlobe. I slowly slid my sweatshirt off and threw it on top of hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I looked in her light blue eyes.“I love you.” I whispered into her shoulder. “I love you too.” Lily replied into my ear. We kissed again and again. I spun around still holding her as the radio still played. I sat her down on the small counter in the shack. Lily held the sides of my head as we continued kissing. She gently pushed me away as she slowly pulled her tank top off. “Touch me. Please.” she whispered. I walked forward and she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest between her breasts. “Do as you please.” Lilywhispered in my ear. I looked at her as I slowly slid my hand to her left breast. She silently held her breath as my hand cupped her soft breast. Lily groaned in pleasure as she leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back and held my breath to see what she would do. “Relax, cutie. I'm not gonna hurt you.” she said playfully as she licked my neck. I started breathing hard and she watched me as she slowly reached forward and grasped my shoulders. I looked down at her as she started to kiss my jaw. I inhaled sharply as I kissed her neck. “Mmm, that feels good.” she whispered. I slowly moved down her neck and started kissing her shoulder. I felt goosebumps under my lips. “Don't stop.” Lily whispered breathlessly. I rubbed her knee as I moved a little bit lower to her collarbone. She moaned in pleasure as she grabbed my hair. Lily pushed my head lower to her collarbone as I continued to kiss her. She let go of my hair. I slid down a little loweron her chest and kissed her right breast. Lily moaned. “Oh. Grr. More please.” she moaned. I sucked on her breast as my tongue flicked her nipple. She dug her hands into my back. I continued to rub her knee. Lily leaned back as I slid down to just above her belt. “Wait.” Lily whispered. “What's wrong?” I asked as I looked up. She jumped off the counter. Lily looked at me and smiled as she slowly unbuckled her belt. I looked at her as she pointed at me.“What am I supposed to do?” I asked. Lily walked up to me and slowly unbuttoned my pants. She looked up at me as she got on her knees and smiled as she slid my pants down. Lily looked at my navy boxers as she slid down her bottoms. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my body. I could feel her wetness on my stomach. Lily started kissing my neck as I spun around. She shifted sideways rubbing her juices on my stomach. “Let's get down and dirty.” Lily whispered as she pulled back. I got down on my knees and pushed my legs out from underneath us. She still had her legs wrapped around my body as I leaned backwards. She moved one of her legs and slowly rubbed her body on my leg. Lily leaned backand moaned. Then she fell off my leg as I began to lean forward. I leaned forward and touched just under her belly button. She looked up and nodded her head. I slowly touched her with my hand. She moaned in response. I started to rub her and she moaned louder. I took my hand away and she grunted at me as she tried to get me to play with more. It was getting late. I could tell due to the light dimming in the shack. I picked her up and helped her get dressed. It was dark. She grabbed my hand as we left the shack. “You know I'm afraid of thedark.” she whispered as she held my hand tightly. “There's nothing to be afraid of.” I whispered in response. She nodded her head as we continued to walk. She lead us through a few corners before I recognized where we were. I squeezed her hand and took lead. We walked in silence back to our houses. “Please tell me we'll have more fun tomorrow.” she asked. “Sounds like a date.” I replied. She smiled as we reached her porch. No lights were on in herhouse. She let go of my hand and unlocked the door. She turned around with her door open and kissed me then twirled inside. I waved goodbye then walked next door to my house. “What a great way to end school.” I whispered under my breath before I entered my home. I walked into my room and saw her sitting in her window. She held a finger to her lip and closed the blinds. I smiled and went to bed.


End file.
